1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a utility basket, and more particularly to a utility basket for use in the upper or lower rack of a dishwasher and capable in one mode to receive long flatware and in another mode to receive ordinary table utensils and small wares, the small wares being fully enclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In its usual form a dishwasher, whether of the top loading or front loading variety, comprises a cabinet surrounding a vat. Upper and lower racks for tableware are mounted in the vat and means are provided to shower the tableware with wash and rinse waters and to dry the tableware, in accordance with the various cycles the dishwashing machine is capable of performing.
It is usual practice to provide either the upper or lower rack of a dishwasher with a separate or integral basket for table utensils such as knives, forks, spoons and the like. In some instances the basket is so sized as to hold the table utensils in a horizontal position, while in other instances the table utensils are maintained in an upright position.
Heretofore, prior art workers have also provided, as a part of the table utensil basket or as a separate basket, means to hold small wares, such as measuring spoons, jar lids and the like. In most instances, even when not constituting an integral part of the upper or lower rack, the table utensil and/or small wares basket is intended to be accommodated only in one position within one of the upper and lower racks. In some prior art versions the table utensil and/or small wares basket is provided with upstanding handle means which further restricts its placement within the upper or lower rack.
Heretofore, no particular provision has been made in baskets in the racks for the accommodation of long flatware, such as cooking spoons, spatulas, carving knives and the like. It is generally necessary to locate such items in other portions of the upper or lower rack as best one can among the tableware, or to the exclusion of other tableware. Difficulties are sometimes encountered by virtue of the shifting of such items during the washing operation or during loading or unloading the dishwashing machine.
The present invention is directed to a utility basket wholly separate from the upper and lower rack structures. The utility basket may be located in various positions within the upper or lower rack. In a first mode, the utility basket is unobstructed throughout its length. In a second mode, the utility basket is divided into first and second portions. While not so limited the utility basket will be described as being of such dimensions that in its first mode it is capable of accommodating long flatware and in its second mode the first portion will be open and of sufficient length to receive ordinary table utensils and its second portion will be shorter and intended for the receipt of small wares, the second portion having lid means to retain the small wares during the spraying of wash and rinse waters.
The utility basket of the present invention is of simple construction and inexpensive to manufacture. By virtue of its versatility, it permits the most advantageous use of the space in the rack in which it is located. The ability to place the utility basket in either the upper or lower rack is advantageous because it enables plastic handled items and the like to be washed in the upper rack at a greater distance from the dishwasher heating coil.